


Test Run

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Bondage, Light-Hearted, Machines, Stocks, Teasing, Tickle torture, Tickling, feet tickling, machine tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Dream Team test out their newest invention with a slight mishap...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Test Run

Sapnap gnawed worryingly at his bottom lip as he gazed upon the contraption in front of him. It was a pair of stocks that were designed to hold up to three people. They were built with some soft, feathery rolling pins attached to the front, obviously designed to give some pretty intense tickle torture. The trio had invented it as a way to more efficiently “interrogate” people, especially for multiple victims at the same time. 

While Sapnap removed his socks and shoes, Dream and George were clacking away at the computer, finishing up the code to spin the fluffy rollers. With the click of a button, the rollers began to rapidly spin. The two best friends smiled upon realizing that their code was running smoothly. They shut it off and put it on a five-minute timer before it would turn on again. 

Now came the hard part: Being live test subjects for the machine. After a long argument, the three had decided that it would only be fair for them to all be tickled at the same time. 

As the three of them shoved their bare feet inside of the padded holes, George on the left, Sapnap on the right, and Dream in the middle. While they waited, George began to explain how the contraption worked.

“Ok so in a few minutes, the stocks will lock our feet inside and the pins will begin spinning. Their speeds are somewhat random. Sometimes going slow, sometimes going fast. We coded it so that it shouldn’t tickle us over a minute, although this can be changed. Got it?”

Sapnap and Dream both nodded in understanding.

“So, who do you think is going to start squealing first? My money’s on George.” Sapnap suddenly said. 

“Yeah, I agree.” Dream said in response. 

George huffed, offended by these words. 

“Uh, why me?!” 

Dream rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

“Oh come on, you’re the most ticklish out of all of us and you know it!” Dream said back.

Sapnap watched his two friends bicker, amused by their childish argument, although he was still somewhat nervous of the upcoming tickles. 

“Just watch, when it starts I won’t even-EEEEEKKKK!”

A soft click was heard as the stocks locked their victims inside. George began to loudly squeal as the fluffy rollers began to spin at his sensitive soles.

Sapnap and Dream’s eyes widened as they were suddenly attacked with some pretty intense tickling. They weren’t squealing like George was, but they were biting their bottom lips trying to hold in their laughter. They did however enjoy the squeaks from their insanely ticklish friend.

“God, George this is the lowest setting and you’re already falling apart. How are you going to handle the high intensity?” Dream asked teasingly, a few giggles escaping his own mouth. 

“Ehehehe shuhuhut uhahahp!” George squeaked out

After about fifteen seconds, the roller began to speed up as well as rotate up and down their soles. This made Dream and Sapnap let out a few stifled giggles and squirm, while George simply screamed louder. 

Dream eventually burst into a fit of laughter when the rollers crept up to his toes. He threw his head back, laughing almost as hysterically as George. He curled his toes, trying desperately to protect them from the attack, but the machine still proceeded. 

“NOHAHAT THE TOES!! NOHAHAT THE TOES!! AHAHAHAH!” 

Sapnap puffed his chest out pridefully, as he had still not succumbed to the tickling...yet. The sight of his two friends laughing hysterically was quite a sweet sight to behold, and he was going to take the opportunity to tease the shit out of them for it.

“Aww, poor Georgie and Dreamie~ Too ticklish for their own goo-HAHAHAHAHAH!!” 

Sapnap finally broke once the rollers suddenly reached their maximum speed. He joined his friends in their choir of high pitched laughter. They were all banging around in their restraints, squirming, and flexing their toes, trying to make the tickling slightly more bearable. 

After about a minute, the rollers finally began to slow down, now only lightly teasing at their ravaged soles. It still tickled, but it was enough for them to speak. 

“Whahahay is it still going? It has to have been over a minute hehe…”

Dream and George looked at each other, equally as confused.

“Ihehehit was supposed to stop after a minuhehehte.” George panted out.

“You must have coded iheheht wrhahahong you idiot ahahah!” Dream yelled out, lightly swatting at his friend.

“Nohoho thahahat was probably you!” George argued back.

“Sthahahop arguing and figure out a wahahay to get us out!” Sapnap scolded at his bickering friends. 

Before the two could continue their childish argument, the rollers spun back to life, rapidly scraping against the trio’s sensitive soles, causing them to all simultaneously throw their heads back and laugh hysterically.

As the three howled and screamed, they all huddled together, squeezing each other’s hands, trying to bear the overwhelming sensation of tickling. After a while, tears began to stream down their faces as the result of their nonstop laughter. 

After a long torturous hour, the machine’s rollers eventually came to a stop, and a soft click was heard as the stocks were unlocked. They all immediately pulled their feet out of the padded holes. Dream rolled on his belly, panting from exhaustion, Sapnap attempted to stand up, but his wobbly legs caused him to tumble back onto the ground. George stayed on his back, drawing his up to his chest protectively. 

Their faces were all a bright red, tear-stained, and sweaty as a result of an hour of merciless tickling.

Sapnap eventually got up and headed to the kitchen, and headed back with three bottles of cold water. They were obviously going to need it. As he set the bottles next to them and took a sip of his own, he snarkily said “Hey, if it makes you guys feel any better, if I want to be tickled half to death, you two will be the first I call.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Here's a nice fluffy tickling oneshot for you guys! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
